


Fate with Debt

by lorilann



Category: Black Donnellys
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	Fate with Debt

Being the third child wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. Sure I was never alone and always had someone to have my back, but I still live in the shadows. Or maybe I just stay in the dark until I’ve done something that makes them remember I’m there. That I actually exist outside of others.

Gambling is my way to shine. That elusive high when I’m on top and everyone’s watching. That's what I crave, to be some sort of hero. Not like Jimmy who’s special because he doesn’t let his leg stop him, Tommy with his art, fucking Seany with his panty peeling ability. 

That one big score that’ll set us up for life. No more back breaking shit. Make Ma smile.


End file.
